Ed, Edd n Eddy: The Rise of Maleficent
Ed, Edd n Eddy: The Rise of Maleficent is an action adventure comedy crossover film based on Walt Disney's Sleeping Beauty. It is the first film in the Ed, Edd n Eddy: The Ultimate Ed-Chronicles series, as well as the first part of The 'Beginnings' Saga. Its produced by Movieman Productions and B-Master Animation and distributed by Walt Disney Pictures, 20th Century Fox, Dreamworks Pictures, and Paramount Pictures. The film was released to YouTube on July 2, 2014. Plot Several thousand years ago, the planet Cybertron was consumed by a civil war by the two Transformer factions, the Autobots led by Optimus Prime and the Decepticons led by Megatron. Optimus jettisoned the AllSpark, a mystical artifact that brings life to the planet, into space, but Megatron pursued it. In the present, King Stefan and Queen Leah of Enchanted Dominion happily welcome the birth of their daughter, Princess Aurora. They proclaim a holiday for their subjects to pay homage to the princess. At the gathering for her christening, she is betrothed to Prince Phillip, the young son of King Hubert, Stefan’s friend, so that their kingdoms will always be united. People from different nations are also invited; among them are Ed, Edd and Eddy, althogether known as the Eds, Keyblade wielder, Sora, Donald and Goofy, who are all selling fake burgers and tacos to the Eds’ kid neighbors. Also joining the celebration are the three good fairies: Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather, who have come to bless the child with gifts. Flora and Fauna give their blessings (beauty and song, respectively). Just before Merryweather can speak, the evil fairy Maleficent appears. Angered upon not being invited to the christening, Maleficent curses the princess, proclaiming that before the sun sets on her sixteenth birthday, she will prick her finger on the spindle of an enchanted spinning wheel and die. After Maleficent leaves, Merryweather uses her blessing to weaken the curse so that Aurora instead will fall into a deep sleep from which she can only be awakened by true love’s first kiss. Stefan, still fearful for his daughter’s life, orders all spinning wheels in the kingdom to be burned. The fairies, the Eds (Eddy is furious at Maleficent for ruining his scam), Sora, Donald, Goofy and the threesome’s king Mickey do not believe that will be enough to keep Aurora safe, and so they take Aurora away to a woodcutter’s cottage in the forest, living as her caretakers, until the day of her sixteenth birthday, while Mickey and Queen Minnie stay behind. For fear of being spotted by Maleficent, the fairies, the Eds, Sora and Donald are led to a local car dealership by Goofy, and buy a rusting Chevrolet Camaro, but soon discover it has a life of its own. Meanwhile, Optimus Prime and the Autobots arrive on Earth. 16 years later, Aurora, renamed Briar Rose, has grown up into a beautiful young maiden. On the day of her sixteenth birthday, the three fairies ask Rose to gather berries in the forest with the Eds so they, Sora, Donald and Goofy can prepare a surprise party for her. Meanwhile, Maleficent, in frustration upon learning that her bumbling demon soldiers and the Decepticons, who have formed an alliance with the evil fairy, fail to find her, has her raven Diablo search for Aurora, alongside Megatron and Starscream. In the forest, Rose’s beautiful singing voice attracts the attention of Phillip, now a handsome young man, and a team of US soldiers led by Captain William Lennox. The Eds steal Philip’s clothes, and, dressed as her dream prince, dance with Aurora, but are interrupted by Philip and the soldiers. Aurora and Philip instantly fall in love, unaware of being betrothed many years ago. Rose asks Phillip to come to the cottage in the glen that evening to meet her, without telling each other’s names. Having difficulty sewing together a ball gown and preparing a birthday cake for Rose, the fairies resort to magic. Fighting over the dress’ color, Flora and Merryweather’s magic exiting the chimney of the cottage attracts the attention of Diablo, Megatron and Starscream (both Diablo and Starscream get comically blasted by the magic (the latter gets hit in the eye)). The magical is interrupted when Keyblade Master Eraqus appears, revealing that he is the current resident of the cottage, using it as his training home. When Rose arrives, the fairies, the Eds, Sora, Donald and Goofy quickly clean everything up (Ed plops Master Eraqus out of sight), and they all tell her the truth about her royal heritage, and that she cannot see her newfound love stranger. Heartbroken, Rose leaves the room. Overhearing this, Diablo and the Decepticons depart to inform Maleficent. Master Eraqus explains about the Decepticons working with Maleficent, and tells everyone to return Aurora back to the castle and that they will be visited by his students. At the same time, after Stephan, Hubert and the Peach Creek Kids celebrate the return of Aurora, Phillip tells his father of a peasant girl whom he met and wishes to marry in spite of his prearranged marriage to Aurora. Hubert fails to convince him otherwise. Philip heads back to the woods to meet up with Aurora again with the Peach Creek Kids following him. The fairies, the Eds, Sora, Donald and Goofy take Aurora back to the castle that evening. Maleficent lures Aurora away from the team. When they try to rescue her, they are attacked by Decepticon Barricade, luckily he is fended off by both Master Eraqus’ students (Terra, Ventus, and Aqua) and the Camaro who turns out to be Autobot scout Bumblebee. But the princess pricks her finger on a spinning wheel’s spindle, completing the curse, and sending Aurora into a deep sleep. The fairies put Aurora on a bed in the highest tower and cast a gentle spell on everyone in the castle, putting them all to fall sleep until the curse is broken. Mickey then tells the Eds, Sora, Donald, Goofy, and Master Eraqus’ Students about the Decepticons and they all go to find his “special friends.” Along the way, they meet up with Bumblebee, who is mute and has to communicate through his car radio. Meanwhile, Philip and the Peach Creek Kids have been ambushed and kidnapped by Maleficent, her minions, and the Decepticons at the cottage. They take them to Maleficent’s castle at the Forbidden Mountains. The team, Mickey and the fairies, who discovered that Phillip is the stranger Aurora has fallen in love with, arrive at the cottage, and told to stay behind by Lennox and the soldiers. They are suddenly attacked Scorponok. They fight off Scorponok with their combined attacks, aided by aerial reinforcements. Mickey sends the Eds, Sora, Donald, Goofy, and the fairies to find his “special friend” while he, Master Eraqus’ Students, and the soldiers go guard Stephan’s castle. They soon meet up with the Autobots – Optimus, Jazz, Ironhide, and Ratchet. Optimus explains the details of their situation, revealing that Megatron landed near Maleficent’s lair while pursuing the AllSpark, where he allies the Decepticon to the evil fairy, and if he gains the AllSpark he would transform Earth’s machinery into a new army and exterminate mankind. Optimus discovers that the AllSpark is located directly in Maleficent’s castle and reminds the Autobots of protecting the humans from the Decepticons. He then declares that if they cannot defeat the Decepticons, he will merge the Cube with his spark, even though it will kill him. The team arrives at the Forbidden Mountains, where they narrowly avoid being spotted. Maleficent shows Phillip that the peasant girl and the now peacefully sleeping Aurora are one and the same. She plans to keep him locked away until he is an old man on the verge of death, then releases him to meet his love, who will not have aged a single day. After Maleficent and Megatron return to her tower, the Eds, Sora, Donald, Goofy, and the fairies find and release Phillip and the Peach Creek Kids, arming him with the Sword of Truth and the Shield of Virtue. Bumblebee finds the AllSpark and shrinks it down to a handheld size so it can be transported to safety. The fairies, Eds, Sora, Donald, Goofy, the Autobots, Phillip, and the Kids then proceed to escape on while fighting off Maleficent’s goons and the Decepticons. Merryweather also turns Diablo to stone, but the cries alert Maleficent to the prince’s escape and Megatron murders Jazz. As the team makes its way toward King Stefan’s castle, Maleficent and Megatron try to stop them with a series of lightning bolts, conjuring a forest of thorns to surround the castle, and Decepticons but all attempts fail. They then teleport themselves to the castle gate and Maleficent transforms into a gigantic dragon to battle the prince. The battle moves onto a cliff, where a blast of Maleficent’s flame causes Phillip to lose his shield. Megatron coerces Edd into handing over the AllSpark, but Edd refuses. Just as Maleficent is about to destroy him, the three fairies fly to Phillip’s aid. Blessing it with all their magic, Phillip throws the sword directly into Maleficent’s heart, killing her. But as she collapses over the cliff, she takes the Eds with her. Fortunately, they are rescued by Optimus, who commends Edd for his loyalty. He then tells Edd to push the cube into his chest in order to ensure their mutual destruction, but he and the Eds refuse out of their friendship for Optimus. After a long brawl Megatron seems to get the upper hand. Luckily, Master Eraqus, his students, Lennox and the soldiers arrive to weaken the Decepticon. Optimus tells Edd to put the AllSpark in his chest, but he rams it into Megatron’s chest instead, extinguishing his spark. Starscream is the only Decepticon to escape. With both Maleficent and Megatron destroyed, the forest of thorns disappears. In the highest tower, Philip finds his true love, still asleep. He kisses Aurora and she awakens, finally breaking the curse and waking up everyone in the palace. The royal couple descends to the ballroom, where Aurora is happily reunited with her overjoyed parents, despite Hubert’s confusion. As Aurora and Phillip have their happily ever after, Optimus salvages a shard of the AllSpark from Megatron’s body. The United States government disposes of the dead Decepticons in the Laurentian Abyss, and the team celebrate their victory, despite the Eds, Sora, Donald and Goofy having failed to gain any respect from the Peach Creek Kids. Optimus sends a transmission into space inviting any surviving Autobots to join them. Characters All characters in the movie are voiced by the same actors according to the footage the film required, this includes the original voice actors from Sleeping Beauty (i.e., Maleficent is voiced by Eleanor Audrey even though she died long ago). And even though he died as well, Mickey's last voice actor Wayne Allwine does his voice throughout the movie due to the footage from Kingdom Hearts prior to Birth by Sleep. * Matt Hill as Ed, the lovable, astoundingly strong doofus who serves as the muscle of the Eds, three boys from Peach Creek. Ed has a number of odd obsessions, including sci-fi and horror movies and comics, chickens, buttered toast, and gravy. An overdose of b-movies and comic books has apparently loosened his grip on reality, making him both spacey and easily-swayed. * Sam Vincent as Edd, mostly referred to as Double D, the smartest kid in the neighborhood of Peach Creek, and the brains of the Eds. Neat and morally upright to the point of annoyance, Edd is the oft-unheeded voice of reason in Eddy’s schemes. Wears a stocking cap that he is never seen without. * Tony Sampson as Eddy is the self-styled leader of the Eds, whose height seems to be inversely proportional to his ego. Pursues his schemes with a determination that borders on stubbornness, and which would be admirable if he wasn’t such a penny-pinching weasel most of the time. * Haley Joel Ostment as Sora, a bright and spirited boy from Destiny Islands, and is in possession of a peculiar weapon called the Keyblade. As a hero chosen to battle the forces of evil, Sora embarks on a quest to save all worlds from evil. He is accompanied by Donald and Goofy. They became friends with the Eds before the events of “Rise of Maleficent.” Like the Eds, Sora and his friends try to gain respect from their peers but due to his age and association with misfits, it doesn’t help either of them. * Tony Anselmo as Donald Duck, a fiery-tempered court magician of Disney Castle. He and Goofy joined with Sora to help him save the worlds and became one of his closest friends. He even befriended the Eds, even though he comes in conflict with the equally hot-tempered Eddy. * Bill Farmer as Goofy, the mild-mannered yet loyal Captain of the Royal Knights at King Mickey’s court at Disney Castle. He and Donald joined up with Sora to help him save the worlds and became one of his closest friends. * Bumblebee, a 16-foot yellow autobot and the Eds’ designated guardian and friend. His vocal processor was crushed by Megatron, so he speaks through the radio in his Chevrolet Camaro form. He was purchased at a car dealership when the Eds, Sora and his friends, and the Three Good Fairies were taking baby Aurora to a safe place. Later on, when they were all attacked by the Decepticons, Bumblebee revealed his true identity to them. * Wayne Allwine as King Mickey Mouse, the King of Disney Castle, and a Keyblade Master. He, Donald and Goofy befriended Sora and in time, the Eds. Mickey is usually one step ahead of them and has a better idea of what’s going on. He, along with his consort, Queen Minnie, were both invited to Aurora’s christening. * Russi Taylor as [[Queen Minnie Mouse|'Queen Minnie Mouse']], the Queen of Disney Castle. * Peter Cullen as Optimus Prime, the leader of the Autobots. He has become guilt-ridden about the damage done to Cybertron and protects the Earth so that it doesn’t suffer the same fate. Though idealistic, millions of years of war have hardened him considerably, and he is willing to take more brutal methods than usual to end the war. He transforms into most prominently a Peterbilt 379. * Jason Dohring as Terra, an aspiring Keyblade Master training under Eraqus, he has outstanding power and skill, but lacks discipline and allows darkness into his heart out of fear of failure. He and his best friends, Ventus and Aqua would become an elite force in fending off the Decepticons. They join their master, King Mickey and NEST in this struggle to save the world. * Jesse McCartney as Ventus, a rookie Keyblade wielder who trains alongside Terra and Aqua at the Land of Departure. Despite not being as skilled as the other two, he’s still a capable combatant and is eager to explore new worlds and make friends. He and his best friends, Terra and Aqua, would become elite allies in fighting against the Decepticons. * Willa Holland as Aqua, the only one of her trio of friends to become a Keyblade Master. She specializes in magic instead of physical fighting like Terra, and has a very strong sense of justice and a strong desire to do the right things. She and her best friends, Terra and Ventus, would join their master, King Mickey and NEST in battling the Decepticons. * Mark Hamill as Master Eraqus, one of the few remaining Keyblade Masters, and mentor of Terra, Aqua, and Ventus. Eraqus is a kind and fatherly man, but he vehemently opposes the use of darkness and refuses to accept the idea that it may have a proper place in the world. After their home, the Land of Departure, was destroyed, they moved to Enchanted Dominion, taking up a woodcutter’s cottage as his training house, which would later be taken up residence by the three good fairies, the Eds and Sora and his friends. Eraqus knows about the Decepticons and the threat they present to the world. * Verna Felton, Barbara Jo Allen, and Barbara Luddy as The Three Good Fairies, three good fairies who are also present at Aurora’s birthday celebration. They each bless her with gifts: beauty, song, and, after Aurora is cursed by Maleficent, to awaken from her deep sleep by true love’s kiss. The fairies, along with the Eds, Sora and his friends, take it upon themselves to hide the princess from the evil fairy by raising her as their own. * Eleanor Audrey as Maleficent, the evil fairy responsible for the curse on Aurora and one of the main antagonists of the crossover. After being snubbed an invitation to the infant Aurora’s birthday, she appears unannounced and curses the princess to die on her sixteenth birthday after pricking her finger on a spindle—she then does everything she can to make sure this happens. * Hugo Weaving as Megatron, the leader of the Decepticons and one of the main antagonists of the crossover. Corrupted by the power of the AllSpark, he waged war on Cybertron. He chased after the AllSpark after it was launched into space, but he crashed into Maleficent’s castle, where he joins forces with the evil fairy. Although he and his henchman, Starscream, assist her finding the missing Princess Aurora, he plans to possess the AllSpark so he can conquer the earth. He transforms into a spiky alien jet. * Charlie Adler as Starscream, Megatron’s henchman. A cowardly sycophant, he obeys his master but uses cunning to stay alive in case things don’t go as planned. * Darius McCrary as Jazz, Optimus's second-in-command who transforms into a silver 2006 Pontiac Solstice. * Robert Foxworth as Ratchet, the Autobot medic who transforms into a yellow 2004 search and rescue Hummer H2 ambulance. * Jess Harnell as Ironhide, the Autobot weapons expert who transforms into a black 2005 GMC Topkick C4500. * David Paul Grove as Johnny 2x4 * Keenan Christenson AS Jimmy * Janyse Jaud as Sarah * Kathleen Barr as Kevin * Peter Kalamis as Rolf * Tabitha St. Germain/Jenn Forgie/Erin Fitzgerald as Nazz Trivia * It is unknown how the Eds and the main characters from Kingdom Hearts met. ** However, B-Master Animation will plan on a prequel that will focus on how the eds met them. * This is the first crossover made by Movieman (Marcus) and co-directed by B-Master (Andrew). See Also * Transformers: Legend of the Black Cauldron, the sequel to Ed, Edd n Eddy: The Rise of Maleficent. * The 'Beginnings' Saga, this is first film in the saga. Category:Films Category:The Beginnings Saga